1. Field
The following description relates to a method to manage interference between idle devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A rapid increase in use of various wireless devices including a smart phone and a tablet personal computer (PC) and relevant applications has sharply increased wireless data traffic between these various wireless devices. Accordingly, a great number of devices supporting a variety of communication methods, including cellular communication, exchanging wireless data traffic will very likely experience interference. The effects of interference may range from being a minor annoyance to making the wireless system completely unusable.